


Private Eye

by apollo41



Series: Secret Santa 2015 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Attempt at Humor, Crazy John Winchester, Dead John, Detective Castiel, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Gift Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per trovare l'assassino del padre, Deanne decide di ingaggiare un detective privato. Dopo molte ricerche trova Castielle, che lavora in uno studio perennemente in penombra e non si leva mai il trench.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>[…] Sarebbe stato bello se John avesse deciso di farsi uccidere dalle parti di Sioux Falls, così Jody o Bobby avrebbero potuto aiutarla; purtroppo per lei, comunque, [...] c'erano parecchi chilometri a separarla dalle uniche persone che avrebbero potuto forse essere un minimo d'aiuto.  Quindi tutto ciò che poté fare Bobby, fu darle un contatto [...]; Rufus Turner [...] l'aveva mandata da un tipo che viveva in una topaia nel Bronx, […] Chuck. Il tipo […] la seguì fuori dalla porta, la vestaglia slacciata, una bottiglia semivuota in una mano e un cartoncino sgualcito nell'altra, dicendole di cercare Castielle all'indirizzo scritto a penna nell'angolo di quello che era in realtà il biglietto da visita di una cartomante. [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaerise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaerise/gifts).



> Natale dall'anno scorso è diventato per me sinonimo di Secret Santa e questa one shot è uno dei regalini che ho fatto quest'anno per questa iniziativa.  
> La dedico ad Elena, aka Amaerise, in risposta al prompt n° 4 (trascritto qui sotto) presente nella sua letterina. Spero piaccia sia a lei che a tutti coloro che la leggeranno, anche se non è lunghissima o particolarmente speciale.  
> Buone feste e buona lettura, Elisa.
> 
> N°4. Supernatural, Fem!Destiel. Per trovare l'assassino del padre Deanne decide di ingaggiare un detective privato. Dopo molte ricerche trova Castielle, che lavora in uno studio perennemente in penombra e non si leva mai il trench. Deanne non sa se le ha affidato l'incarico per le referenze che ha o per lo sguardo che le ha rivolto quando è entrata. Spera che Cass sia fedele ai cliché anche nella parte del rapporto con la cliente, perché ha delle gambe che farebbero ricredere un santo.

_**Private Eye** _

 

Deanne aveva bisogno di sapere chi davvero fosse l'assassino di loro padre, per questo aveva passato le ultime settimane rimbalzando di ufficio in ufficio; la polizia, comunque, non aveva neppure l'ombra di una pista e sembrava troppo occupata a cercare di trovare le prove per incastrare l'ennesimo politico corrotto per occuparsi della morte di un barbone scappato da qualche ospedale psichiatrico. Faceva più scandalo e portava certamente più prestigio al distretto di polizia, in fondo, mettere dietro le sbarre una personalità pubblica.

Al funerale di loro padre Sam aveva chiuso l'argomento come suo solito quando si parlava di papà: le aveva detto di lasciare che si occupassero di tutto le autorità perché era il loro lavoro. (Per la verità Sam le aveva anche detto di non impazzire come loro padre, ma Deanne sapeva di avere ancora tutte le rotelle al posto giusto. Non stava seguendo un vero e proprio demone come aveva fatto John, lei cercava solo di mettere a tacere il senso di colpa al pensiero di non essere arrivata in tempo per salvarlo. Era pur sempre un demone, ma non _quel_ tipo di demone.)

Tuttavia Deanne non era mai stata il tipo di persona che si arrendeva facilmente. Era il motivo per cui aveva seguito loro padre in giro per l'America per metà della propria vita, quando ancora la legge non le consentiva di crescere Sammy da sola come in realtà faceva; era anche il perchè poi aveva passato l'altra metà della propria vita a rincorrere loro padre in giro per l'America quando scappava dall'ennesima clinica psichiatrica in cui lo avevano rinchiuso mentre lavorava per mantenere gli studi di suo fratello al college. Ed era il motivo per cui ora avrebbe trovato l'assassino di John da sola.

Beh, non proprio da sola, perché tra tutti i lavori che le era capitato di fare in vita sua per mantenere Sammy o le spese ospedaliere per John, Deanne non era certo mai stata un investigatore e decisamente non aveva le capacità o i mezzi per risolvere quella situazione da sola.

Sarebbe stato bello se John avesse deciso di farsi uccidere dalle parti di Sioux Falls, così Jody o Bobby avrebbero potuto aiutarla; purtroppo per lei, comunque, loro padre stavolta era riuscito a scappare parecchio distante dall'ennesimo posto in cui si era trasferita per trovare un istituto con le cure adeguate per lui e ora c'erano parecchi chilometri a separarla dalle uniche persone che avrebbero potuto forse essere un minimo d'aiuto.

Quindi tutto ciò che poté fare Bobby, fu darle un contatto che forse conosceva qualcuno di competente nella zona di New York; Rufus Turner -un tipo del Vermont che quando aveva aperto la conversazione presentandosi come amica di Bobby le aveva riattaccato il telefono in faccia- l'aveva mandata da un tipo che viveva in una topaia nel Bronx, non senza prima ricordarle di dire a Bobby che se provava anche solo a far vedere la sua brutta faccia vicino casa propria, avrebbe avuto un incontro ravvicinato col fucile di Rufus.

Chuck, il tipo del Bronx, comunque, aveva abbandonato l'attività di investigatore privato da qualche mese in seguito ad un esaurimento nervoso e ora passava il proprio tempo in vestaglia a farsi venire un secondo esaurimento nervoso cercando di diventare uno scrittore di libri thriller. Deanne stava quasi per arrendersi a cercare semplicemente su internet, quando Chuck la seguì fuori dalla porta, la vestaglia slacciata, una bottiglia semivuota in una mano e un cartoncino sgualcito nell'altra, dicendole di cercare Castielle all'indirizzo scritto a penna nell'angolo di quello che era in realtà il biglietto da visita di una cartomante.

Per lunghe ore, la sera prima, Deanne aveva fissato l'indirizzo chiedendosi se davvero aveva intenzione di fidarsi di quel tipo che non sembrava per nulla affidabile; in fondo, si disse prima di uscire la mattina dopo, non aveva nulla da perdere. Al massimo avrebbe davvero cercato su internet e suo padre ormai era già bello che sepolto, non aveva fretta che qualcuno trovasse chi lo aveva ucciso.

L'ufficio di Castielle era all'ultimo piano di una palazzina nella periferia di Brooklyn, ma nonostante non fosse una parte losca della città e la giornata fosse piuttosto assolata, quando entrò nella stanza si ritrovò improvvisamente in penombra; le veneziane erano infatti abbassate e chiuse e l'unica fonte di luce, esclusa quella proveniente dal corridoio e dalle fessure delle tapparelle, derivava da una lampada posta sulla scrivania che costitutiva gran parte dell'arredo dello scarno ambiente.

Insomma, era la classica atmosfera da ufficio dell'investigatore di un film in bianco e nero, cosa che certo non dava credibilità a questa Castielle. A darle ancora meno credibilità c'era il fatto che fosse molto più giovane e attraente di quanto Deanne avesse previsto. Visto l'ufficio, infatti, s'era quasi aspettata di trovarsi di fronte ad una imitazione di Jessica Fletcher, cosa che non poteva essere più distante da Castielle.

Quando l'investigatrice si alzò in piedi per darle il benvenuto, Deanne la fissò da capo a piedi; era vestita troppo elegante e probabilmente non sarebbe mai stata in grado di correre come si doveva con quelle scarpe ai piedi e quella gonna stretta, ma Dee non si sarebbe fatta ingannare dalla copertina -e che copertina, pensò quando Castielle si appoggiò al bordo della scrivania invece di tornare alla propria sedia, lasciandole una bella vista delle sue gambe coperte solo dalla calze dal ginocchio in giù.

Le cose che più la colpirono comunque furono due: il fatto che indossasse anche dentro l'ufficio un trenchcoat un po' spiegazzato nonostante la temperatura fosse piacevole -cosa che l'aveva riportata a pensare al cliché dei vecchi film in bianco e nero-, ma soprattutto il modo in cui Castielle l'avesse fissata da subito negli occhi, quasi stesse già iniziando a studiarla o le stesse leggendo nella mente.

“Cosa posso fare per lei?” chiese in modo professionale l'investigatrice senza distogliere lo sguardo.

Aveva anche una voce fin troppo sensuale. Deanne iniziava a pensare che non sarebbe stato poi tanto male se questa tizia avesse voluto continuare con questa atmosfera da film; non che fosse esattamente il momento adatto per pensare a rimorchiare, se ne rendeva conto, ma quando ti piombava tra capo e collo una bellezza simile, il tempismo passava in secondo piano.

Deanne si sistemò meglio sulla sedia, assumendo una posizione che sperava mettesse in mostra anche la sua mercanzia. Castielle parve non prestarci attenzione.

“Potrei aver bisogno di aiuto per scoprire chi ha ucciso mio padre.”

L'espressione sul viso dell'investigatrice diventò più seria. “Mi dispiace per la sua perdita, signorina.” disse sembrando anche seriamente dispiaciuta; Deanne ci avrebbe creduto di più se nei suoi occhi non avesse visto una scintilla di eccitazione all'idea di investigare su un delitto serio.

“Può darmi del tu e chiamarmi Deanne.” ribatté sospirando, chiedendosi in effetti quali fossero le referenze di questa tizia che, okay, era una meraviglia per gli occhi e sembrava voler dare una parvenza di professionalità, ma, ad essere seri, Deanne non avrebbe mai messo in secondo piano lo scoprire il colpevole dell'omicidio di suo padre per un paio di gambe e degli occhi azzurri.

Castielle annuì e parve cogliere il cambio di umore di Deanne, perchè tornò a sedersi alla scrivania e iniziò a recuperare carta e penna, pronta ad immergersi nell'indagine.

“Vorrei che mi raccontassi tutto dal principio. Potrei interromperti per farti qualche domanda, spero questo non ti crei problemi.”

Deanne prese un profondo respiro e si preparò a raccontare ad una perfetta sconosciuta cose che poche persone al mondo sapevano. Esitò per un istante, poi Castielle si sporse a poggiare una mano sopra quella che Deanne non si era neppure accorta di aver appoggiato sulla scrivania facendole alzare lo sguardo.

“Qualsiasi cosa mi racconterai, la porterò con me nella tomba.” Castielle fece una pausa, le strinse la mano ancora e la fissò intensamente. “ Non lo verrà a sapere nessuno, segreto professionale come se fossi la tua terapista o il tuo avvocato.”

“O magari riservatezza coniugale. Non riesco ad immaginarti come una strizzacervelli o un azzeccagarbugli.” scherzò Deanne cercando di spezzare la tensione, arrossendo un po' dopo essersi resa conto di ciò che implicavano le parole che le erano uscite di bocca. Castielle le sorrise prima di spostare la mano quasi in una carezza a quella di Deanne. Beh, non era il tipo di seduzione da manuale che Deanne avrebbe voluto usare, ma sembrava aver comunque mandato il messaggio, quindi poteva considerarsi soddisfatta.

Riprese di nuovo un profondo respirò e cominciò dall'inizio; aveva come l'impressione che avrebbe passato almeno un paio di ore a parlare. Sperava solo che Castielle le offrisse un drink quando avrebbero finito, non solo perché ne avrebbe avuto bisogno per rimettere il passato nel cassetto, ma perché, beh, se le cose fossero andate un po' oltre l'essere professionali, non le sarebbe dispiaciuto per nulla.


End file.
